mr_millerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Miller Wiki
Mr. Miller Wiki Mr. Miller is a strange and powerful being who roams the realms of the universe. He is also known as Jacob Miller, or the fourth admin of the universe. [https://mr-miller.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_People_-_Miller_Chronicles Characters] Please click on this link to see a full list of every person/character in Miller Chronicles Miller Chronicles Chapters 1-23 Summarized Chapter 1: Pepperoni Secret In the first chapter, Luigi finds Mario's collection of Fornite porn on his computer, leading him to get in an argument. Bowser (with a very black voice) walks in with a drunken peach to try and obtain some mustard. Luigi rushes into the closet and uncomfortably yells for a while before exiting with a jar of mayo. Jared, a Japanese man wearing nothing but overalls and an Italian mustache then steals Luigi's mayo and disappears. When the director toad inquires if he should still be livestreaming, Bowser's begins to do a terrible rap, obviously trying to promote his unpopular Soundcloud. Luigi then starts to turn black, but Mario punches the black dude out of Luigi before any serious damage is done. The black dude turns out of be Shaq, who steals Peach and proclaims: "Curse you, Mr. Miller!" before jumping into a portal. Mario and Luigi then set out to find this 'Mr. Miller'. Chapter 2: Miller QTime The second chapter's scene is set on the football field of LMCA north campus. Bases are arranged to create a make-shift baseball/softball field. Crooker pitches Miller the baseball, which has been lubed up with Uranium 235. As soon as he hits the ball, the field explodes. Using his insane powers, Mr. Miller runs all the bases and then saves the kids on the field (except for Owen) before the explosion is finished. The ball hits Jake's Fat Black Clone from orbit, making her run towards Mr. Miller. Sensing the disturbance, Mr. Miller grabs the infinity gauntlet from his desk and proceeds to prepare for the impact. When his fist and Jake's Fat Black Clone collide, they break the light barrier. He then 'levels up' from lvl 722,293,382 to lvl 1,000,000,000, causing him to ascend immediately. There, he is greeted by God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, who tell him that he is now the Fourth Admin of the Universe. To temporarily replace himself, Miller summons a clone of himself back onto the football field. Mr. Miller is handed a JoyCon by God, which can be turned into a console at any time (Consoles can be used to summon anything in the fashion of a traditional terminal or source code). Just as he sits back to relax, Miller senses a disturbance. Millions of black clones are pouring out of a portal in Florida. Chapter 3: Tap to Edit Text Chapter 3 starts out with the MillerClone walking back into the classroom to teach, although Mr. Miller forgot to spawn the clone with any clothes. Many of the students are laughing at the clone's state. Out of nowhere SWAT team agents start to pile in through the doorway to shoot at the MillerClone, although the clone seems to have no reaction whatsoever. The SWAT team members keep on dying, causing their bodies to clip into the door. Just then, the real Miller vaults into the room, killing the clone and kicking someone into oblivion. Miller opens the console and types some commands, giving Crooker a Sleeveless Confederate Shirt '''and giving Ty the '''Drunk Jones Glasses. '''Although Miller used the Infinity Gauntlet's powers to barricade the door, the first black clone finds its way in through the window, revealing itself as Black John Madden. More gauntlets are summoned as well as Crooker's '''Infinity Whip. This then breaks into 10-15 minute fight where Michael Jackson's Bad is poorly looped. At some point during this fight, it is revealed that Cole '''has been hiding in the corner the whole time. He receives the '''Infinity Guitar and joins in on the fight. In a sudden bright idea, the gang spawns in 5 Jah_In_A_Jar'''s. When inserted into the Infinity Gauntlet, the Gauntlet gains the ability to fire molten lasers when positioned like a finger gun. In the middle of the action, two cloaked visitors drop in from the ceiling. They reveal themselves as Mario and Luigi. The Avengers Infinity War song starts playing as if credits were to start, but instead it just goes black for 3 seconds before moving on to the next chapter. '''Chapter 4: Guacamoln Hunt cr o n c h Chapter 5: Caught Black-Handed Chapter 6: Black Shaq Attack Chapter 7: Black/White Chapter 8: Miller Lite Chapter 9: Hit the JUUL(ius Ceasar)⁺ˢᵒᶜᵏˢ Chapter Chapter: ''TIME ''to Die Chapter 11: Certified Bruh Moment Chapter 10+two: Buckle up, B***h Chapter 13: The Kool Krooker Klan Chapter 14: Creative Exercise Chapter 14.2: don't ask who joe is Chapter 16 Chapter E: gonk Chapter 18: Whyʟᴇᴀᴠᴇᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ'on your 'ᶠʳᵒⁿᵗ ˡᵃʷⁿ Chapter 19: 'ᶦⁿ'cest la vie, mon iggáe! Chapter 20: Lee QTime Chapter 22: Aquafina Circlejerk Chapters 24-28 and 50-60 Summarized The Tale of Whatever the F**k Just Happened (Chapter 61) Temporary Departing Summarized Chapters 62-68 Summarized Chapters 69-69pt7 Summarized Chapters 76-77 Summarized Chapters 78-90 Summarized Yet Written Chapters Crooker Chronicles Hitler Chronicles Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Mr. miller __NEWSECTIONLINK__